gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grove Street Families
The Grove Street Families (Families or GSF for short) are a street gang in Los Santos, San Andreas, the native gang of Carl Johnson. They are based on the Piru street boys who are now the Bloods. As far as street gangs in GTA San Andreas go, the GSF are depicted as more honorable than their rival gangs, as they are against hard drugs being sold on their turf,Sweet Johnson: "All they do is sell yay and ruin the place. No crack ever made a gang tight". (from the Cleaning the Hood mission)Sweet Johnson (talking to Big Smoke about the possibility of selling drugs): "Nah. We just standing by our principles, homie". (From the Introduction DVD) despite the numerous other crimes and violent acts they take part in. The Grove Street Families are headed by Sean "Sweet" Johnson and his previous lieutenants were Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris. Sweet is adamantly anti-narcotic, but Smoke believes the GSF have fallen from power because of Sweet's refusal to have the gang sell drugs.Big Smoke (talking to Sweet Johnson about the possibility of selling drugs): "But our principles are making us bitches, man. Every day, Ballas getting stronger, and you and I get weaker. You and I get poorer, man". (From the San Andreas Introduction DVD) Their unwillingness to enter the drug trade has dragged the Grove Street Families out of prominence in the years leading up to the game's storyline. This, coupled with the deaths of OGs such as Tony, Big Devil, and Little Devil, has led to the sorry state of the GSF upon CJ's return from Liberty City. There are at least two other distinct sets of the Families: the Temple Drive Families and the Seville Boulevard Families, both of which were originally one with the Grove Street Families, but split up from the GSF during the five years of Carl's absence. Earlier in the game, they are not on good terms with each other,Big Smoke: "Emmet's Seville Boulevard Families, we ain't too close these days, but nonetheless, I'll take you to see him". (From the Nines and AK's mission) which is why the gang has weakened. Carl will occasionally make reference to Orange Grove Families; gang graffiti tags with the initials "OGF" also exist in the game. This was the gang's original name, though Rockstar changed the name before the release of San Andreas. Some references to this remain in the game, including graffiti that can be seen around Los Santos, tattoos that CJ can get with the name Orange Grove Families, and phrases that CJ will shout out while fighting other people. The rivalry between the sets mainly has to do with Grove Street's opposition to drug dealing, but later in the game, the Families are united into one gang. Grove Street member Carl Johnson is involved in a brief conflict with the Seville Boulevard Families, who try to pin Sweet while he was visiting his girlfriend in Seville. Following this incident, Carl and Sweet Johnson call for an end to "green on green" conflicts. While Carl's return helps revive the GSF to an extent, Ryder and Smoke's betrayal of the gang, coupled with an ambush on Sweet and other high-ranking members by the rival Ballas gang and the police, destroys much of the gang's influence in the city. Consequently, the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos seize all of GSF's turf in Los Santos. Sweet is imprisoned, and Carl is forced to continue working for CRASH, consisting of a corrupt group of police officers. However, Sweet's release from prison, courtesy of Mike Toreno,Mike Toreno: Hey, I got a little surprise for you here. You ready for this? Huh? (phone rings) Answer it". Carl Johnson: "Hello?" Sweet Johnson: "Carl, it's me Sweet". Carl Johnson: "Aw, Sweet!" Sweet Johnson: "I don't know what happened, they just released me. No idea what's going on, but I'm in the square outside the precinct in Commerce. Carl Johnson: "Alright you hold tight, I'll be right there (puts phone down). So what was that little job you was talking about, Toreno?" Mike Toreno: "I just want you to pick up your brother. Get out of here". (From the Home Coming mission) allows the gang to rise again (now co-headed by Carl and Sweet Johnson) and regain most of their lost turf from the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. Depending on the player's actions, it is possible to take some or all of the Ballas' and Vagos' turf for the GSF. If the player successfully takes over the entire turf in Los Santos, then their turfs will no longer come under attack. GSF members listen to Radio Los Santos and are always seen dressed in green clothing usually consisting of basketball jerseys, green bandanas, green hats, sweatshirts or plaid button-up shirts. Gallery Image:Families_4_Life_Graffiti.jpg Image:Families_Graffiti.jpg Image:Grove_Street_Families_Graffiti.jpg Image:Orange_Grove_Families_Graffiti.jpg Image:Seville_Boulevard_Graffiti.jpg Image:Seville Boulevard Families Tag.jpg References Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Street Gangs